Delinquenced Amity
by That Aussie Gurl
Summary: Something happened to her that has her team worried, but when she tries to recall what happened she can't. Has she been a victim of deliquesced amity? Can they figure out what is happening to her before it's too late? Can she ever find love or is all ardor deliquesced?
1. Chapter 1

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

_**DISCLAMIER: **__**We all dream to own it but unfortunately I don't NCIS: LA or any of it characters either, I just play around with them instead(: **_

**Deliquesced: **Abused

**Amity/Ardor: **Love

* * *

Kensi woke up with a pounding in her head. Looking around she noticed she was in her own bed but she had no recollection of how she got there and what happened last night. Getting out of bed to get ready for work she realised how crappy she actually looked. She had a black eye, cuts over her body and just looked generally crappy. She also felt like it too.

_Great! _She muttered to herself as worked on covering all the lacerations on her body. This has been happening quite regularly. A couple times a week, sometimes even more, she would wake up, covered in lacerations and no memory of what happened. She knew her team were getting worried, and even tried to ask her about a bruise or cut that she hadn't managed to hide from their eagle eyes. She always succeeded to come up with some lie that she wasn't sure was believed, but the subject was dropped and that was all that mattered. She knew today would be harder to convince them that she was fine for a couple of reasons. One, she felt even more crappy than normal and was covered in even more lacerations than normal and two, they were increasingly getting more and more worried about her. She knew there will be a time when they won't drop the subject and demand answers, where they won't believe her lies. She knew that day was coming closer and closer but she hoped to God that day wasn't today because even she didn't have the answers.

Appling the last bit of makeup and putting on a jacket she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she knew that day was today. The amount of make-up and clothing she had put on in her attempt to hide the gashes had failed miserably. She knew if she stayed home, they would be even more suspicious and would come to find her. She wasn't getting out of this. Taking a deep breath and gathering all her possessions needed for work, she walked out to her car confident to the fact this was going to be a long, hard, confronting day at work. _Great. _

* * *

Walking into work late, she prayed that there would be a case. She couldn't do it, she couldn't. She knew she should have gone to her team in the first place, but she couldn't. That would hurt her pride and the team would see her as weak. Being the only female was hard. She knew they were all her over-protective brothers, and would do anything for her, she also knew they would go into over, over-protective mood once they heard of what was really happening and she couldn't handle it. She loved her brothers, and it was a good feeling knowing that the three of them had her back in any situation but there was something about this situation that she couldn't go to them about. The fact that even she didn't know what was happening to her frightened her. She had no control and no memory. How was she meant to ask for help when even she had no idea what was happening? Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bull pen and sat down at her desk noticing how dizzy and nauseous she felt. Ignoring it, she acted like everything was fine to divert the worried glances they were currently being sent in her direction.

"Morning!" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Morning Kens." Deeks answered, curiously and worried. She looked like crap, and he could see through the cheerful greeting she threw at them.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look at his favourite agent.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine Callen" She said quietly, lifting her head from where she was looking down to at her hands to give Callen a small smile before looking down again, attempting to keep the contents of her stomach down and to stop the dizziness that was engulfing her sight.

"No you're not Kens. Stop lying." Callen replied, seeing right through her lie.

"Coffee anyone?" Kensi responded avoiding the subject all together as she stood up with all the energy she had. She regretted the action straight away as she gripped her desk to steady herself from the dizziness.

"Kens?" Sam asked, sitting up, looking at his sister. Deeks and Callen had now sat up further in their seats too to look at the junior agent.

Before Kensi could respond, she leant over her bin to empty the contents of her stomach that she couldn't keep down anymore. As she was throwing up, she felt a pair of cool hands touch her neck as the hands gathered up her hair from her face and rubbed her back to soothe her.

Once Kensi's stomach had nothing else to offer, and coughing to make sure, Kensi attempted to stand up, annoyed at herself that she had let her body show weakness like that.

"Hey, not so fast Kens." Callen said gently as he helped his sister up into her chair, whilst Sam got her some water and Deeks came to the other side of Kensi.

"I'm fine." Kensi replied, her voice barely above a whisper with her head looking down.

"Kens…" Deeks said, trying to get to get his partner to look up. He knew she was purposely avoiding them, like a barrier. He had to get past that barrier.

"I'm fine. I just need some air; breakfast didn't sit well this morning." Kensi lied as she stood up. As soon as she stood up, the dizziness and nausea hit her like a truck. Callen quickly grabbed her, to stop her from falling as he, with the help from Deeks, guided Kensi to the couch.

As soon as Kensi was comfortable, Callen sat next to the couch and gave Kensi a look that said, _'What the hell happened?'_

"Kens. What happened?" Callen asked, gently. Sam and Deeks had retreated back to their desks to give Callen some privacy with Kensi, knowing that she would most likely open up to the senior agent, the one person that taught her everything she knows, the person she has known the longest in Hetty's team (aside from Hetty of course).

"I...I'm…-"Kensi started quietly before she was interrupted.

"Kensi. Stop lying. I know something happened, you are hurt. What happened?" Callen had noticed the lacerations that had carefully being hidden, or so she thought.

Kensi sighed. She knew she had to be truthful, not matter how bad she wanted to keep this a secret.

"I-I don't know, Callen. I-I don't know. I have no memory." Kensi diverted her gaze to the wall the entire time, she couldn't look at him. She had disappointed him, her team. She had become a victim. No, she wasn't. She wouldn't let herself be seen weak and vulnerable.

"It's okay, Kens. Just get some sleep. We will be right here if you need us." Callen replied, grabbing her hand and squeezing it to comfort her. He knew he would get more information out of her and she would be more corporative after some beauty sleep.

Kensi gave him a small smile before slipping off into dream land.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Here's my new story! I have also written another multi chapter story, which is completed: 'Playing Dead' if you want to check that out as well(: **_

_**Just a quick note, I try my hardest to update as soon as possible as I know what it is like to wait for an update (I am incredibly impatient myself) but for some stupid reason I have decided to start to write a new story 2 weeks out from exams.. But writing this is a major stress reliever for me (along with intense exercise) so yeah.. And instead of letting it sit on my laptop I thought I would just update it.. Haha(: So I will try my hardest to update ASAP but please bear with me if my updates take a little longer! Once we have our July school holidays, my updates will be a lot quicker – I promise! **_

_**All reviews, tips, ideas etc. are immensely appreciated! **_

_**Thank-you! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

Once Callen was positive that Kensi was asleep, he slipped his hand out of her grip and walked back to his desk sitting down. Sighing, he spoke to his friends and team who were equally worried about the junior agent asleep on the couch.

"What's happening to her?" Deeks asked, worried. This wasn't the first time she had turned up at work like that. For the past month, she had turned up to work 2 to 3 times a week looking tired, a couple of bruises and cuts on her body that she had managed to cover up and was only revealed when her jacket moved etc. When the team questioned her about them she would give them some lame excuse about running into a door or cutting herself when cooking dinner and then completely change the subject. However, this past week her 'injuries' had become increasingly worse, along with her tiredness. It worried the whole team to no end.

"She doesn't know. She said she has no memory of it, I think she is telling the truth." Callen answered, casting a quick glance to the junior agent that looked so peaceful.

"So, what do we now? She turns up to work two to three times a week, with excessive amounts of make-up and clothing on to cover up bruises and cuts –"Sam started,

"She has no memory of what happens to her each time, or if she does she isn't telling us but I don't think so, and her injuries have gotten worse this past week." Deeks finished.

"Get Eric to pull any surveillance footage from her apartment over the last few weeks from when the lacerations began and compare each night up until last night. I'll stay here looking for leads." Callen commanded.

"Okay, G. You good?" Sam asked. He knew why Callen was staying in the bullpen. It was obvious. But Callen being Callen and Kensi being Kensi, they kept their feelings to themselves instead of expressing it to each other.

"Yeah, good." Callen answered, half-distracted.

"G. She will be fine, she's Kensi. She one of the toughest people we know." Sam whispered to his worried partner as he pasted him to head up to where Eric was with Deeks, shaking his head at his love-struck, worried partner. He knew Callen liked Kensi. It was obvious, but Callen denied it at all costs. He knew it was only time until he admitted it, and today and the past couple of weeks was just proving Sam's hypothesis towards Callen's feelings with Kensi.

"I know." Callen whispered into the air, looking at the peaceful agent.

* * *

It had been a long couple of hours until Eric came up with something. Deeks and Sam had barged into OSP hurriedly telling Nell and Eric the story of Kensi and asking them to look up the footage. They did so, quickly and willingly for their friend but with so much time span to look up and compare with no certain time frame the task was a lot bigger than first anticipated.

"Got something!" Eric said excitedly as his computer frantically started beeping a couple of hours later.

"What do you have?" Deeks asked, sounding impatient. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He was never a patient man and waiting a couple of hours certainly tested his patience, especially when the answers he was waiting for was about his partner.

"We have found footage of a man entering Kensi's apartment on random days at random times with his own key and always after Kensi has gotten home." Eric stated, bringing the multiply feeds of footage onto the big screen.

"He unfortunately hides his face well and never looks at the camera. He also wears a black hood to cover his face and he only comes when it is dark which also doesn't help getting an identity but we can tell you it is the same man each time." Nell finished, fiddling with her iPad.

"So basically we have nothing?" Deeks asked, angry at the fact that had come up basically empty.

"Ummm…" Eric answered, scrambling to come up with a response for the angry detective.

"No. We do have something. We managed to get his height, average weight and half his face shape after immense amounts of digital enhancement. We have then tweaked an animated version of the photo to match the one side of his face we can see, added his approximate height and weight and sent the info to kaleidoscope. It is now searching the streets of Los Angeles and through all known databases for an ID as we speak." Nell said with confidence, trying to cover for Eric's fumble.

"Let us know if you find anything, we'll be downstairs if you need us." Sam stated as he walked out of OSP, signalling to Deeks to follow him.

Walking into the bullpen, Sam and Deeks noticed that Kensi was now awake and sitting up on the couch beside Callen.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, have a good sleep?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I did actually." Kensi responded with a small smile.

The boys noticed the black eye getting darker around her eye as her make-up attempt became worse and worse. They also noticed dark purple marks and cuts on her arms that were know exposed as Callen had taken her jacket off as she slept to make her more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Deeks asked, pulling a seat closer to the couch that Kensi was currently sitting on with Callen next to her. Sam copied Deeks movements, and the team of 4 sat around the couch looking at the junior agent, their eyes filled with worry.

"Better." Kensi replied with a small smile. She knew why Deeks and Sam had pulled up chairs. They wanted answers. They needed answers. She didn't have answers and that scared her. She had never felt like this before, all control was gone. She had no control, no memory. And that is what was really bothering her. The boys would look at her as weak, and she didn't want that. She kept her head down as an extra barrier that they had to break through, that they were not going to break through.

"Kens. We need to know what happened." Callen said, lifting her chin with his hand so she would look him in the eyes.

"I know." Kensi said quietly, looking into his eyes for the first time that morning, "but I don't remember…"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked from his position.

"Walking into my apartment." Kensi replied, obvious she was thinking hard.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Deeks asked gently. He knew this was tough for his partner, he knew she liked to be in control and being in a situation like this took all of her control away from her.

"… No… Everything goes black from there." Kensi replied, burying her head in her hands in frustration.

"That's okay. We'll find him, don't worry Kens." Callen said, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"NO! It's NOT okay! I have no memory of anything! How is that okay?" Kensi yelled angrily, pulling away from Callen and standing up. She regretted the action immediately as she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over her. Trying to walk as quickly and calmly as her dizzy, weak body let her, Kensi tried to get away from everyone; everything. Kensi only made it to her desk before she was, once again, empting the contents of her stomach into her rubbish bin. She felt the same pair of cool hands pull her hair away from her face and rub her back that had done the same action a couple of hours ago.

Once her body had nothing more to project into the bin, exhaustion overtook Kensi's body as she collapsed onto Callen, darkness filling her blurry vision.

* * *

_**OMG Guys! Thank-you all so much for all the reviews, alerts, favourites etc.! The response was phenomenal! You guys made me want to write more and get this chapter up faster! I was then walking around school the whole day smiling like the Looney I am! XD **_

_**Sorry if this feels a bit repetitive – I promise it will get a little bit cuter (don't know if that is the right word or not..) and more into the actual story the next chapter and beyond. This was kinda setting the stage, establishing a couple of things and getting characters where I wanted them.**_

_**Also, the computer bit… Yeah, I'm presuming not realistic but my knowledge on computers isn't the best but considering this site has the word 'fiction' in the name, I thought I would just go with it. Haha(:**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

* * *

"Kensi!" Callen practically yelled, gently shaking the unconscious woman in his arms, "Kens! C'mon, open your eyes!" Frantically searching for a pulse, Callen was relieved when he finally found one, it was weak but he still found one.

"G?" Sam asked, crouching down next to his partner.

"She's unconscious. Sam, get the car. Deeks, inform Hetty. I'll carry her out." Callen commanded as he picked up the junior agent, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her lower back. Her head fell against his chest.

_I always thought that the first time I would carry her like this was when we were married and I was carrying her over the threshold, _Callen thought to himself. He cringed as soon as he realised what he was thinking. He knew that over the years of working with Kensi that he started to develop feelings for her but he had never admitted it. He always presumed that she wouldn't like him back, it was just a silly crush like you have in primary school. No. Of course she didn't like him back, what was he thinking?

"G!" Sam called from his running car, snapping Callen out of his thoughts.

"Coming!" Callen responded, picking up the pace slightly but still making sure he wasn't moving Kensi around too much. Knowing her stomach today, he didn't trust it enough to not make her throw up once again, even if she was unconscious.

"I've got it." Deeks said, overtaking Callen to open the back door of the car for him, while Sam got back into the driver's seat.

Once Callen had carefully placed the still unconscious Kensi in the back and had himself in the back as well to support her, Deeks got into the passenger seat as Sam peeled out of the car park, breaking all speed limits to get Kensi to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

It had been over four hours since the trio and the still unconscious Kensi had arrived at the hospital. Kensi's pulse had stayed consistently weak throughout the trip, making the team on edge about her wellbeing. As soon as she was carried into the hospital, she was laid on a gurney and whisked away for every tests and scan under the sun. They had not being allowed in with Kensi so they had to settle for waiting in the waiting room – whether they liked it or not.

"Miss Blye?" A doctor asked, coming into the waiting room.

"Yes. How is she?" Callen asked, as the trio stood up and walked towards the doctor. He could not wait a second longer. He had to know whether the girl he loved (if he was being truly honest with himself) was okay or not.

"She is okay. We ran multiple tests and scans and have found Miss Blye to have many injuries. She has numerous lacerations and bruises covering her entire body, severe concussion, internal bleeding and unfortunately in surgery a couple of her ribs were broken. She was taken into emergency surgery, which she is out of now. Another worrying thing is that some lacerations and bruises are a couple of weeks old whereas some are as new as last night. We fear she may be a victim of domestic violence and abuse." The doctor told the three men, and watched their expressions get more and more worried, "But one of our biggest concerns is the different drugs in her system. There was a copious amount of drugs in her system which caused her body to have an adverse reaction too, which is a main reason the amount of vomiting she has incurred along with the concussion. The drugs, we believe, may have caused memory loss. Has she had a problem with this?"

"Yes, she has been suffering from memory loss lately." Callen answered, looking extremely worried. Kensi Blye, a victim? No. She was one of the strongest people he knows, if not the strongest. She couldn't be victim, could she? "Can we see her?"

"Yes. A nurse will take you to her. She will still be under from the anaesthesia but it should wear off soon. Just to let you gentlemen know, since she has a concussion she is only allowed to sleep 2 hours at a time before she has to be woken up again. This only has to happen for the first 12 hours. Just thought you would like to know, presuming someone will stay with her?"

"Yes, someone will. Thank-you doctor." Sam replied, as Callen, Deeks and himself followed a nurse down a hallway to where Kensi was.

"Here you go." The nurse pointed to an open door they had arrived at after leading them down a long hallway.

Silently, the trio walked into the room, Callen first, to see the strong, defeat-less Kensi Marie Blye hooked up to many different tubes and contraptions looking very weak. The sight shocked all three of the men to the core.

As if not to wake the heavily drugged agent, the trio silently grabbed chairs and carried them to her bed side; Callen and Sam on one side and Deeks on the other.

Quietly, Callen lowered the bed railing so he could hold Kensi's hand easier. Rubbing the her hand with the pad of his thumb, he whispered;

"Oh Kens, baby. We'll find him. I promise."

Deeks and Sam knew Callen had a thing for Kensi. It was obvious and they were positive Kensi knew it too, perhaps even felt the same way towards him but ignored it and pretended to be completely ignorant to the fact. It was quite a sight to watch the senior agent "subtly" fall in love to a completely "oblivious" junior agent. Sam and Deeks thought the whole thing, that had unravelled for quite a number of months now, was quite entertaining, to say the least.

Suddenly, Kensi started to stir from drug induced slumber.

"Where… Where am I?" Kensi asked, drugs lacing her weak voice.

"In the hospital, Kens." Callen answered, squeezing her hand.

"Why? How?"

"You were throwing up and then collapsed."

"Oh." Kensi replied, closing her heavy eyelids.

"Get some rest, Kens. We won't leave." Callen told the tired agent.

"Okay." Kensi barely managed out before sleep overtook her tired body.

Not letting go of Kensi's hand, Callen instructed his team;

"Sam and Deeks. Go to Kensi's apartment and check it for anything the intruder left behind, call forensics if you have to. Ring Hetty on the way to catch her up on Kensi."

"Got it. We'll let you know if we find anything. Keep us updated too." Sam replied, standing up.

"Okay." Callen said, giving Sam a nod before Sam and Deeks walked out of the room.

* * *

30 minutes later, Sam and Deeks arrived at Kensi's apartment. The ride to her apartment had been a silent one. Both men deep in their own thoughts; who was doing this to their friend, partner, sister and why. It was worrying the both them to no extent.

Walking up to Kensi's apartment door, they noticed nothing abnormal. Picking the lock and walking inside, everything looked in place. Well, as in place as things can get in Kensi Blye's house that was closer to a pig sty.

Looking through her entire apartment, nothing was out of place making her apartment a dead end. Frustrated with this, Sam called Eric to see if he had any leads.

"_Yo!"_ Eric said as he answered his phone.

"Eric! Any leads?" Sam asked, slightly on edge.

"_No, not so far."_ Eric responded, sounding dejected.

"Okay. Let us know if anything comes up." Sam replied, sounding annoyed before he hung up and filled Deeks in on bad news from Eric.

Locking the door and walking back to their waiting car, Sam called Callen to catch him up on what has happened, or in their particular case, what hadn't happened.

"_Callen."_

"G. It's me. The apartment was a dead end and Eric hasn't gotten any leads yet either with the image. How's Kensi?"

"_Still sleeping."_

"What's the plan now?"

"_There isn't a lot we can do for now until Eric gets some sort of lead with the image. I'll find out how long Kensi is going to be staying here and then we'll talk to Hetty about a safe house and putting her in protective custody – our custody." _

"Deeks and I will head back to OSP and brief Hetty on the plan. Keep us updated, we'll be in later."

"_Always."_ Callen responded as both men hung up their phones.

* * *

Callen looked towards the sleeping agent, _gosh she looks beautiful! _Callen thought to himself as he continued to rub the pad of his thumb across the top of her hand. A little bit of colour had come back into Kensi's face since she had briefly woken up and she still looked quite weak and sick but to Callen she looked like the most beautiful person in the world.

He kept watching her for some time until it was time to wake her up from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey gorgeous! How are you feeling?" Callen asked quietly, shaking her arm gently to wake her.

"Okay…" Kensi replied, drugs still lacing her quiet voice but not as strongly as before and obvious she was trying to hide the pain she was in.

"You in pain, Kens?" Callen asked, worried.

"No…"

"Kens…" Callen said with a warning tone.

"Maybe a little…" Kensi replied, as she started to get up.

"Easy, Kens. Do you want to sit up?" Callen asked, gently holding Kensi down from sitting up, knowing that sitting up without assistance would be practically impossible with broken ribs.

"Yeah." Kensi said, wincing.

"Okay and I'll get the nurse for pain relief." Callen said as he helped Kensi into a sitting position.

"Callen?" Kensi asked, after a couple of minutes of silence whilst waiting for the nurse.

"Yeah?" Callen replied, squeezing her hand that was still in his grip.

"What… umm… Why do I hurt?" Kensi asked, trying to get the words to form properly in her cloudy head.

"You have a severe concussion, had internal bleeding, couple of broken ribs, cuts and bruises." Callen told Kensi, who started to look distant.

"Oh… Umm… Callen?" Kensi asked before she was interrupted by the nurse entering her room.

"Hello Miss Blye! How are we feeling?" The nurse asked cheerfully.

"Okay, I guess." Kensi said, stilling looking distant.

"Okay, I'll give your some more pain relief. If you need a bigger dose, just press the morphine button and the machine will administer a higher dose." The nurse told the patient as she fixed the pain relief medication to the proper settings.

"Thanks." Kensi responded quietly, still not moving her gaze where it had been since Callen had told her her injuries.

"Kens?" Callen asked, worried at how distant Kensi suddenly got.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Kensi asked in a small voice.

"We are trying to figure it out, don't worry baby, we'll figure it out soon." Callen said, trying to comfort her, "Get some rest; I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

Kensi only nodded in agreement before she fell back into her peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Knock-knock" Deeks asked quietly, as he walked into his partner's hospital room, in front of Sam.

"Shh..." Callen whispered, putting his free hand to his mouth to signal to be quiet.

"How is she?" Sam asked, quietly, pulling up a seat next to Callen.

"In a bit of pain, confused and really distant." Callen replied, still looking at the sleeping agent.

"Has she remembered anything?" Sam asked, studying his partner.

"No… Not yet…" Callen replied, sighing.

"She'll remember. Don't worry, G."

"Yeah… I know…" Callen replied, looking at his watch, "Kens, Kensi. Time to wake up." Callen said, shaking Kensi's arm, diverting his attention from Sam to Kensi, "C'mon. Wakey wakey!"

Kensi started to stir, groaning as she woke up from her sleep.

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty!" Sam said, teasingly.

"Hi Sam." Kensi replied, with a small smile before a wave of nausea hit her like a truck.

"Kens?" Callen and Sam asked in unison, noticing the small smile disappear as soon as it appeared.

Kensi suddenly sat up, ignoring the pain in her chest, with her hand over her mouth to try to keep the vomit down.

Quickly grabbing a bucket from the best side table, Callen placed it in front of Kensi as she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Callen pulled back Kensi's hair to remove it from her face and rubbed her back to soothe her. Once her stomach had nothing else to offer, Kensi fell back onto the pillow in exhaustion.

Giving the evidence to Deeks to dispose of, Callen squeezed Kensi's hand to comfort her.

"Why do I keep throwing up and have no memory?" Kensi asked, near tears due to frustration.

"It's your concussion, Kens." Callen replied, rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"But I can't remember, Callen! I CANT REMEMBER!" Kensi yelled, tears running down her face that she could no longer hold back as she sat up and started ripping all the tubes and needles out of her body. She had to get out of there. She had to get away from everything.

"Kens. Kensi! Stop. It's going to be okay, you will remember. We will help you." Callen replied, trying to calm her down will holding her down to stop her from ripping all the tubes and needles out, with the assistant of Deeks and Sam.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO REMEMBER! I'M NEVER GOING TO REMEMBER! I HAVE NO MEMORY AND SOMEONE IS COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY OR HOW, CALLEN! I. DON'T. KNOW. WHY." Kensi yelled, still struggling while hyperventilating and tears running down her face.

Hitting the call button, Callen desperately tried to calm Kensi down, "Kens. It is going to be okay. Look at me, baby. Look at me." Callen used one hand to gently grab her jaw to turn it to look at him, "You just remembered something. See? Your memory is coming back! It just takes time! Just breath Kens, breath!"

As Kensi attempted to take deep breaths to calm down, a crowd of nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"You need to leave." A nurse said politely but urgently to the three worried men crowded around the hospital bed. Taking one last look, Sam and Deeks let go of Kensi and nodded their heads as they stood and left the room. Callen on the other hand, couldn't leave.

"It's going to be okay, Kens. I'll be right outside." Callen said, trying to get his hand out of Kensi's tight grip, "Kens. I need to leave so the nurses and doctors can help you." Callen said gently, still trying to get his hand free as Kensi squeezed tighter. Knowing it was hopeless, Callen looked at the nurse trying to get him to leave.

Watching the whole event unfold between the two agents, the nurse just nodded and whispered, "It's okay, you can stay." As she went back to work.

As the team of doctors and nurses tried to reattach everything that was yanked out, they realised the job was a lot harder than anticipated. The young women was still hyperventilating and struggling profusely. Gently piercing the skin, a nurse explained they have no choice but to sedate her so they can properly reconnect all the tubes and needles. Once the agent was out, the nurses reconnected all the tubes and needles, and placed an oxygen mask over Kensi's mouth and nose.

Quietly, all the nurses and doctors left the room except for one to explain what happened.

"What happened?" Sam asked, as he and Deeks re-entered the room.

"We believe that this panic episode was a mixture of the amount of drugs in her system along with her severe concussion. I also speculate that her personality being so independent and strong-willed would have also played a part." The doctor said grimly.

"What's going to happen now?" Callen asked, still in the spot he had been since he first entered the room.

"We will sedate her for a couple of hours before we will attempt to wake her up again. Hopefully in this time, her body will have time to rest and she shouldn't have another panic episode. If all goes to plan, she can come off the oxygen tomorrow but make sure she stays on it for now."

"Thank-you Doctor." Callen replied, as the doctor quietly left the room.

"What… umm… What happens now?" Deeks asked, obvious he was shook up from watching his normally strong partner have a major panic attack.

"We wait to see how she is when she wakes up. We then decide if we bring the subject up of her getting attacked or not." Callen said, in an instructive tone.

"She is starting to remember which a good thing. Hopefully, she will be able to tell us something soon so we can catch this guy." Sam said, giving a comforting smile to his partner.

As the three men watched the agent peacefully sleep, they all had the same thought in their head; _What the heck happened?_

* * *

_**dancegirlwhs: Thank-you so much for the review! I do as well, and there are definitely not enough stories of their pairing on here! This should hopefully get a bit cuter but I don't know how well I am at writing in that genre… But we'll see! :D **_

_**Thank-you all so, so, so, so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! I was amazed at the response! So I decided I would personally thank you all:**_

_GravityHaters, vvLone, Cottage101, InGreyEyes, triela45, kimba101, Kjkit, xana4, Nicole1314, shestarsky, nonni88, mrs seely booth, Callensi, Mir4, oatie, Amy L, steffieroo, rebelmagnus, montydam, Giggles-Smiles-Laughter, katiekatz27, ang c, Takoh, Nina.4444, and ncisaddict43 __**for putting this story as a story alert.**_

_bbergs03, Nicole1314, steffieroo, vvLone, katiekatz27, Takoh, and Jenna98 __**for putting adding this story to your favourites list**_

_dancegirlwhs, katiekatz (both chapters! :D), Callensi (both chapters! :D), DevilJolie, Nina.4444, Jenna98 __**for reviewing this story.**_

_katiekatz __**for adding me to her favourite authors list and author alert list.**_

_**I am so sorry this took so long to get updated! Exam revision has been insane and I have also had state trials to go to Nationals and a lot of health issues so yeah.. Life has been hectic! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Exams are this week/next week (depending if you see Sunday as the first day of the week or the last) and then 2 weeks of school holidays so I will be able to write more! :D**_

_**Grammar Note: I do not have a beta as I can't figure it out how to get one :L so all mistakes are mine except for some in the dialogue which is on purpose(: **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's not too OOC or anything. It was a bit hard to write in places because we haven't seen a severe concussed and heavily drugged Kensi before so I just went with the flow and hoped I gave it justice! Haha(:**_

_**Anyways.. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

It had been a long five days for the field agents of the OSP team. They had spent their entire time either at the hospital with Kensi or at home sleeping; except for Callen who hardly moved from his position beside Kensi's bed. Kensi's panic attacks didn't stop so the agents spent the entire time either calming down the hysterical agent and stopping her from ripping the tubes and needles out (again and again) or watching her sleep in a short induced coma.

Callen, who was the only visitor for Kensi at the moment, was rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, avoiding the IV in her hand when she started to stir.

"Hey, baby." Callen said smiling at her as he texted with his free hand to Sam and Deeks; _She's awake. _ The trio decided that a few days ago that if everyone wasn't there when she woke up that they get notified immediately, they needed all the help they could get for waking up brought panic attacks which for a specially trained federal agent was certainly not pretty and incredibly hard to calm down.

"Hi." Kensi replied, quietly with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Callen asked, making small talk. He didn't want any problems until the full trio was there for support and back up.

"I'm okay."

Callen and Kensi small talked for the next ten minutes until they heard the door creak open.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Good sleep?" Sam asked cheerfully, using his nickname for her.

"It was okay." She replied with a small smile.

"Hey Fern!" Deeks said, pulling up a chair next to her bed on the other side to where Sam and Callen currently sat.

"What's with the nicknames? Forgotten my name or something?" Kensi asked, with a twinkle in her eye. The trio laughed, relieved that the old Kensi was coming back.

"Miss Blye?" The doctor asked, as he walked into the room. Stopping any of the agents make a comeback, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She replied, looking at the doctor and not at her 'surroundings'.

"What's the pain like, on a scale from one being little pain to ten being excruciating pain."

"Honestly Kens." Callen interjected before Kensi could answer.

"Fine. seven or eight." Kensi replied, putting on a fake scowl for the boys.

"Okay." The doctor responded, fixing the morphine levels, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Thanks." Kensi replied as the doctor turned to leave.

"I'll be right back, Kens." Callen whispered as he stood to follow the doctor out of the room, letting go of her hand. Kensi realised how cold her hand felt with his hand missing. She loved having his hand there, not that she would admit it! It was comforting and warm and it made her feel safe. She knew she had feelings for Callen but she would never admit it, never! He probably didn't even feel the same way and she would just look stupid. Okay, so he probably had feelings for her too, it was kinda obvious. The nicknames, being overprotective, not leaving her side. What happens if that was just an act? It wasn't real? What happens if she really didn't like him? Okay, so she loved the man and had developed feelings for him over the years but she would never admit that! I mean why cause so much heart ache when you don't have to in the first place?

"Kensi?" Sam asked, worried.

"Hmm… Yeah?" Kensi asked, looking at Sam who had snapped her out of her long trail of thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"Okay. Get some sleep, we won't leave." Sam said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Okay." Kensi barely whispered as she fell back to sleep.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Doc!" Callen said, getting the doctors attention.

"Yes?" The doctor asked, turning around to face the agent.

"Are these panic attacks going to continue to stay away?"

"No but yes, they should stop shortly. Her body has responded well to the amount of rest she has incurred over the past five days. I also think the attacks would get better if she was not in the hospital but in a home surrounded by people she loves. However, in saying that, the attacks may get worse upon leaving the hospital as it is change but would stop after a day or so and she shouldn't have any more."

"What about her memory?"

"When the panic attacks stop, her memory should come back rather quickly. The attacks are acting as a barrier and stopping her memory from returning. Kind of like her body is protecting itself from horrid memories that would bring back pain."

"Thank-you doctor. Oh, another question. When can we take her home?"

"I'll have to do a few more scans and tests and if everything looks good, hopefully tomorrow. She will have a lot of medication to take to get rid of all the drugs, help with the panic attacks, the concussion and of course the physical injuries. She will also need someone to help her, you know, live with her, watch her, make sure she takes all her medication. Things like that as she won't be able to do much except lie in bed or on a couch. She won't have lot of energy. I'll see to those scans and tests and if all is good we'll see about getting her discharged."

"Thank-you." Callen replied as he and the doctor went their separate ways.

As Callen walked back into Kensi's hospital room, he noticed she was asleep again. Taking up his 'spot' again and putting his hand back into Kensi's he explained to Sam and Deeks what the doctor said, quietly as Kensi slept.

* * *

"Kens. Baby. You have no choice, it is hospital rules plus you can't walk as you proved just over an hour ago." Callen said to the annoyed agent who was perched on the side of her hospital bed, changed and ready to leave.

_The doctor came in the next morning saying all the tests and scans look good and that Kensi was able to leave after lunch. He spoke to Callen privately about all the rules she was under which medication she had to take and when and things like that. Handing him a bag with the list of what he just explained and all the medication she was required to take, the doctor whispered two words into Callen's ear before he left, "good luck!"_

_Smirking, knowing that he was going to need it, Callen walked back into Kensi's room to find her lying on the floor._

"_Kensi!" Callen half-said, half-yelled as he put down the bag on a nearby chair and ran to the agent, "What happened?" He asked as he helped her up and sat her in a chair. _

"_Nothing!" Kensi protested as Callen scanned over her with his eyes making sure she truly was alright._

"_Kens." Was all Callen got out before he was interrupted by two men entering the room. _

"_Hey Sleeping Beauty, how ya feeling?" Sam asked, oblivious to what Deeks and himself had just interrupted._

"_Fine." Kensi replied with a smile, looking at Sam to avoid looking at Callen, "Just have to get changed and then we can get out of here." Kensi said as she pushed herself out of the chair and out of Callen's grip to stand. _

_As she took a couple of steps towards the bathroom the same thing happened as before; the pain in her head exploded along with the unbearable pain in her chest and her legs gave way, making her quickly decent towards the ground. Except this time, Sam and Callen caught her before she fell._

"_The truth this time, Kens." Callen said sternly as he and Sam lowered Kensi back into the chair. _

"_Fine." Kensi replied, feeling defeated. _Stupid body can't be strong when she is trying to prove to everyone that she is fine and strong, not sick and weak!_ "I haven't walked for a while, I guess my legs are still a little shaky." Kensi shrugged. _

"_Was that so hard?" Callen asked with a smirk. He knew that her ribs and head were causing her trouble too. He could see it written all over her face but he dismissed it as he wanted her home, well in a safe house along with Sam, Deeks and himself, in their protective custody._

"_Yes." Kensi replied, with a pout on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. _

_Callen, Sam and Deeks laughed at the childish Kensi, "Deeks, can you go check to see when Kensi can get discharged?" Callen asked._

"_Sure can." Deeks answered as he left the room._

"_You wanna get changed?" Callen asked the stubborn agent._

"_Der!" Kensi replied, changing her pout to a smirk._

"_Okay." Callen answered, as he helped Kensi up. Walking her to the bathroom he said, "If you need any help or whatever, just give a shout. We are right outside if you need us, okay?"_

"_Okay." Kensi replied as she shut the door in his face._

"_Jeepers she's difficult." Callen said to Sam as he took a seat waiting for Kensi and Deeks to come back from their respected places._

"Yeah but I'm fine now!" Kensi argued back, trying to forget what had happened an hour earlier.

"I'm sorry, but it is hospital rules for all concussion patients." A nurse said patiently.

"Kens. Just do it so we can leave. Sam and Deeks are waiting at the car for us." Callen said, trying to persuade the difficult agent.

"Fine!" Kensi replied, exasperated.

Callen helped Kensi into the wheelchair before pushing it towards the hospital entrance.

"Hey Fern! What took you so long?" asked Deeks, when he saw Callen and Kensi emerge from the hospital.

"She didn't want to get in the wheelchair." Callen replied, a smirk forcing its way to Callen's lips.

"Ah. Little Miss Difficult are we?" Deeks replied, teasingly.

"No! Everyone is being over-obsessive and protective! I am fine!" Kensi replied stubbornly with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, he was getting angry looks from the parking inspector who wanted their car to move from the pickup circle.

"Yep." Kensi replied as she pushed herself out of wheelchair. In an instant Callen and Deeks were there on either side to help her get into the car. Kensi, who suddenly had no energy to fight them anymore, just let them help her.

Before they knew it, the wheelchair had been returned and Sam was driving the foursome down the highway. Callen was in the passenger seat and Deeks and Kensi were in the back. After travelling for about 20 minutes, Kensi spoke up from the back.

"Where are we going? The exit for my house is back there." Kensi asked, confused.

"We never said we were going back to your house." Callen replied, turning around to look at her.

"Well then where are we going?" Kensi asked, obviously annoyed.

"Safe house." Callen replied, studying Kensi very carefully, unsure how she will respond to the news.

"Why?" She asked angrily.

"Because you are officially in protective custody." Callen replied, carefully choosing his words knowing she will not react well to that certain bit of news.

"Since when?" Kensi was slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"Since you were admitted to hospital 6 days ago with a mysterious man coming into your house beating you and drugging you." Callen replied bluntly. He decided honesty was the best policy with the difficult Kensi Marie Blye.

"I'm fine guys! Serious!"

"Sorry Kens. Hetty and the Director have spoken."

"Crap." Was all that Kensi muttered as she laid her head against the cool window. Kensi then realised how heavy her eyelids were and how much energy she now didn't have and before she knew it she was asleep.

"She's asleep." Deeks whispered.

"She took that better than I thought she would." Sam said, half in the conversation, half concentrating on his driving.

"Let's see what will happen when we ask her if she remembers anything yet." Callen replied, dreading that conversation that he was being pushed to have. He knew he would have to have it as soon as they arrived at the safe house.

"Great." Deeks muttered from the back seat, he knew that conversation was almost guaranteed to not go well.

* * *

"Fern." Deeks said, shaking the still sleeping agent, "Fern. We are here, time to wake up."

Groaning, Kensi slowly lifted her head from where it had been resting and rubbed her eyes, "Go away Deeks." She said sleepily.

Laughing, Deeks replied; "Now that's the Kensi I know. Time to get out."

Opening the door Kensi was greeted with the sight of two over-protective brothers, well, one over-protective brother and a man she had slowly but surely developed feelings for. Feelings she hadn't admitted to anyone yet, not even herself until recently.

Groaning again, she knew why they were standing there but with no energy to fight them she simply said; "Well c'mon then, make yourselves useful!"

Laughing, the two men helped the tired woman out of the car and into the secluded house that they were all about to call 'home' for who knows how long.

Helping Kensi onto the couch, Sam went to look for a glass of water as Callen looked at the instructions the doctor had written for him to see which medication Kensi needed to take.

"Here Kens." Callen said, as he handed Kensi 6 tablets.

"I don't need them." Kensi said, not taking the tablets.

"Yes you do. Doctors' orders."

"I don't have to listen to him."

"Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Don't make me call Hetty."

_Damn it! He had to play the Hetty card! _"Fine." Kensi replied as she took the tablets from Callen's outstretched hand grumpily.

"Here's some water." Sam said as he placed the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Picking up the glass, Kensi quickly swallowed the 6 tablets with the water.

"Happy?" Kensi asked angrily.

"Very." Callen responded as he took a seat next to Kensi on the couch. Sam and Deeks copied Callen's actions as they pulled up chairs from around the couch and placed it in front of the couch to make a circle. They knew what was going to happen next, Callen was going to try to get answers from Kensi about what happened and they needed to be there in case it went south.

"Kens." Callen asked gently.

"Mm." Kensi replied as she gently placed her head on Callen's shoulder, trying not to cause pain to herself in the process.

"I need to know something." Callen looked down to see Kensi now asleep on his shoulder, "That went well." Callen said to the two other men across from him as he carefully picked up the sleeping agent and carried her into the nearby bedroom.

As soon as she was tucked into bed, the three men retreated back into the living room, keeping the bedroom door open so they could hear any noise. Callen, of course, closest to the bedroom.

"Nice work G." Sam said teasingly.

"Probably better to wait until she was more awake anyway." Callen said shrugging, trying to push down any worry or feelings he had swirling around his head. He was secretly happy that Kensi had fallen asleep. He didn't want to ask he if she remembered anything. Yes, he wanted to know what happened – more than anything! And that man, well, he was going to know what Callen thought of him and what he had done! But he was pretty sure that it would cause Kensi to have a panic attack or start freaking out and start crying and cause her pain and Callen didn't want to be the cause of that. He didn't want to put her through it, he hated seeing her in pain. It tore his heart.

"Okay." Sam said smirking, he read right through his partner. He knew that Callen subtly was putting off the conversation as long as possible for various reasons. He also knew that he was right, but he would never admit that. He would never hear the end of it! Now they just had to wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake. It was going to be a long wait… or so he thought.

* * *

_**Thank-you so much for the reviews and story alerts! I would like to thank;**_

_Jenna98, Callensi, xana4, DevilJolie, and katiekatz27 __**for reviewing the previous chapter. Your reviews were amazing! They made me feel all warm and fuzzy :3 Haha(:**_

_oyster27, em1011, stephiegjohnson, Lilkcb06 and CallenHotchMcGarrettFan __**for adding this story to their story alert.**_

_CallenHotchMcGarrettFan __**for adding me to their author alert list, favourite authors list and adding this story to their favourite stories list.**_

_**Kensi's feelings will be revealed shortly with a lot more 'CaKe' (or is it Callensi? I have no idea, anyone know?)! I promise! **_

_**Okay guys, I am having a party in head right now! All 4 exams finished! Gone! Done! WOOO! XD Holidays now for two weeks! Those exams were hell to say it bluntly. Yeah, fell asleep studying for them so kinda fluked them… oh well! I feel so rebel, it's awesome! ;D Haha TGIF! **_

_**Okay. I'm good now! Just needed my moment :D **_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

_My apartment was dark, as always. I almost always get home from work by the time the sun has set, leaving my apartment in a darkened state for me to enter. Walking into my bedroom and turning my light on I put my bag on the floor and my gun and phone on my bed. Tiredly, I get changed. Something feels 'off'. I ignore it. I'm just tired, long day at work, tough case. That's all it is._

_Walking back into the kitchen, someone pounces on me. I try to fight them off but I can't. Something is thrown over my mouth, it is covered in something. I can't put my finger on the drug smell, but it smells familiar. Too familiar. Like I have smelt that smell before recently. Like a couple of days ago. But not a crime scene; none have been drug related and I don't do drugs. _

_I start to lose feeling and control. I can't control anything. The messages from my brain aren't reaching my limbs. I am paralysed. I can feel someone punching me, cutting me, beating me. I can't stop it. I have no control._

"_NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream. He doesn't listen. He just leers at me and laughs._

"_No, beautiful. I have control over you. You sure haven't changed much from two days ago." He says in his creepy voice, touching my hair and face. Punching me. Cutting me._

"_GET AWAY YOU CREEP!" I start screaming, just screaming. I try to form words but none will come. I scream for the life of me, in hope that someone will hear me and call the cops._

"_Shhh…" He says as he stuffs the drugged rag in my mouth, "Quiet beautiful. We don't want to wake the neighbours." He continues to beat me. I am barely conscious. Suddenly, I can't feel him touching me anymore. I can't feel him cutting me open. I suddenly feel a prick and liquid flowing through my veins and down my arm. _

"_We don't want you telling anyone our little secret, do we? No. I thought not. See you soon, beautiful." He says in a creepily low voice as he roughly forces his lips on mine before he breaks apart and leaves my apartment. _

_I scream. That is all I can think of doing, is scream. I scream for my life. I scream for help. I scream for something, someone because that is all I can do._

"Kens! Kensi! Wake up! It's just a dream, it's okay. You're okay. We are here, it's okay." Callen said gently but loudly, shaking the young woman's shoulders.

Stirring, Kensi realised she had tears running down her face. Ashamed that she was crying in front of Callen, and she realised Sam and Deeks too. Kensi tried to get out of the room; she had to get out of the room; away from everything. She couldn't look weak in front of them, she couldn't. It was hard enough she was the only female on the team, let alone crying during a dream and being in protective custody. Quickly sitting up, Kensi ignored the screaming pain in her chest and the dizziness as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Woah, Kens. Where do you think you are going?" Callen asked as he stood up to stop the slightly hysterical agent.

"Out." Kensi replied, hyperventilating as she used all her strength to push past Callen. Pushing back, Callen with the help of Sam and Deeks managed to get her back into bed. As they did Kensi hide her face as a barrier to keep them out.

"Kens." Callen said, gently as he climbed on the other side of the bed so he could see her face she was trying ever so hard to hide. Callen signalled to Sam and Deeks to give him some time alone with the agent. He knew she would probably open up more if it was just them too, though if she ever opened up. Kensi was a closed book with 10 top-security locks and chains wrapped around it. Getting her to open up was going to be a mega task but he still had to try. Maybe she would open up more that she is vulnerable at the moment.

Helping her sit up, Callen put his arm around Kensi as she leant into his shoulder and rested her head there. As he used his free hand to clear the hair out of her face so he could see it, he could see her eyes squeezed shut.

"Kens. It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Callen asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze with the hand that was looped around her.

"What?" Kensi asked, not paying attention.

"You were screaming and yelling. Did you have a bad dream?" Callen knew she was deep in thought about her dream, the dream that caused her to wake up crying and screaming. All agents had their nightmares, it comes with the territory Callen would hypothesis but this was worse than an average nightmare, and he needed (and wanted) to know what it was about.

At those words, all the power Kensi had to keep the tears at bay left her as she started to sob onto Callen's shirt.

"It's okay baby." Callen whispered, rubbing her back to soothe her, glad that Sam and Deeks had closed the door behind them.

Callen sat there holding Kensi, rubbing her back for who knows how long. After a while, Callen felt Kensi's sobbing stop and he felt her pull her head up from his chest.

"Sorry." Kensi said sheepishly.

"That's okay." Callen said smiling, brushing hair away from her face, "What were you dreaming about?"

Kensi laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath forgetting that action would hurt her broken ribs. Wincing, Kensi tried to explain her dream,

"Ow… I, um, I was at home. And someone came into my house and um beat me and cut me. He, um, drugged me before he, um, left. Said he, um, so I wouldn't, um, remember. I think. I can't really remember my dream anymore. I'm so-sorry." Kensi was near tears again.

"Kens. It's okay. That was good! Get some rest, I'll wake you soon to check on you, okay gorgeous?"

"Okay" Kensi mumbled as she fell asleep on his shoulder with his arm around her, comforting Kensi. She would never admit this to anyone but his arm around her made her feel safe and secure. When she was in his arms, she felt safe and all her fear left her.

Hearing her breathing even out, Callen looked down to see Kensi fast asleep looking peaceful. A smile creeped onto his face, _Gosh she looks so beautiful!_

*_knock-knock*_

"Can we come in?" Sam asked, poking his head in the door.

"Sure" Callen whispered.

Sam and Deeks quietly entered the room, noting the peacefully sleeping Kensi in Callen's arms.

"What happened?" Deeks asked, sitting on a chair near the bed.

"The dream was of one of her attacks. She barely remembered it and it was disappearing from her memory. Basically, some guy entered her house and beat her and then drugged her so she wouldn't remember and then left." Callen whispered, constantly looking down to Kensi.

"Oh my gosh." Deeks said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Does she remember anything about this guy?" Sam asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"No. She barely remembers her dream." Callen replied, once again looking down at the girl in his arms. Suddenly, Callen's phone began to ring, answering it quickly in hope of not waking Kensi.

"Hello?" Callen whispered.

"_Yes. This is Pacific Beach Medical Hospital. I am looking for Kensi Blye?" _The voice on the other end asked.

"I am currently in charge. What can do for you?"

"_Okay. Well, the doctor asked me to call you as he has found a name for the drug she was injected with. He said it was a drug known as "typhamise". Basically, it causes memory loss of recent events. Sometimes the memories of what happened come back in dreams but the drug deletes them again. It is confirmed that Miss Blye was indeed having an adverse reaction to the drug but a positive of this is that adverse reactions can bring back memories longer than normal, causing the victim to the remember more."_

"Okay. Thanks. Anything we can do?"

"_Yes, we have an antidote here. If someone could possibly pick it up with the instructions as soon as possible. The drug, with an adverse reaction, in extreme cases can kill the victim so the sooner she is on this medication the better. However, be warned. The antidote can cause major mood swings, but only in rare cases. I thought I should mention it just case."_

"I'll send someone over straight away. Thanks." Callen said as he hung up the phone, and continued to whisper the news he had just received back to Sam and Deeks.

"If you could go and pick up the antidote now and then by the time you get back she should be awake to take it." Callen instructed.

"Okay." Deeks said, getting up and exiting the room behind Sam.

* * *

"Got the antidote, G. Wanna wake her up?" Sam said, poking his head in the room. Sam and Deeks had left straight away to get the antidote but there had been a massive emergency when they arrived at the hospital causing them to have to wait to get the medication that Kensi so dearly needed.

"Okay, I'll bring her out." Callen replied as he started to gently wake Kensi to wake her up, "Kens. Time to wake up and take your medication."

"Nice way to wake a girl up." Kensi replied sleepily as she sat up slowly, Callen's arm still around her waist.

"Want some lunch?"

"Not really, still feel like I'm going to chuck up anything I inhale."

Callen laughed at her comment as he started to help her up. As she got to her feet her weak legs collapsed beneath her as Callen caught her.

_Damn it! _Kensi cursed under her breath as Callen picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the couch where he sat her down. Kensi put her back to the arm rest and pulled her knees up to her chest, without hurting her chest.

_Gosh, she looks so cute! _Callen thought as he watched Kensi readjust herself and then sit up straight so she could sit without pain, wincing as she did so.

"Forgot about your ribs, eh?" Callen asked smirking.

"Shut up!" Kensi said, trying to be serious but failing miserably. This was the first time in a while she had smiled and laughed. It felt good.

"Here ya go Fern. Take 'em all." Deeks said, walking into the room and handing Kensi a handful of assorted tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Kensi sarcastically muttered underneath her breath.

Suddenly, Sam's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?"

"_It's Eric. Hetty wants to talk with you and Deeks. Now. She knows someone needs to stay with Kensi so Callen is. Giving you guys the heads up."_

"Thanks Eric." Sam replied as he hung up his phone, "Hetty wants to talk to Deeks and I, she said G stays with Kensi. Let's go surfer boy!" Sam quickly explained, not wanting to get on Hetty's bad side by being late.

"Okay. Coming!" Deeks said, following Sam out of the door and before Callen and Kensi knew it, they were both gone.

"Rightttt…" Callen said as he tried to get his head around the sudden departure of the two men. Looking over the Kensi, he noticed she looked a little green, "Kens? You okay?"

Before she could respond she was once again leaning off the couch throwing up in a nearby rubbish bin. Once she had finished, she sat back into her original position.

"I hate drugs." Kensi said seriously.

"You'll get better soon, sweetie. Promise!" Callen said with a smile, squeezing her hand.

"Callen?" Kensi asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Kens?"

"Thanks. For everything." _Damn it! _Why was it so hard? Three stupid little words that mean so much but were so hard to say. Only three words, three syllables. You hear them every day, in songs, in stories, in poetry. Yet, she couldn't spit them out. Was it because everyone she had loved had left her in one way or another. Probably. Yes, she had commitment issues now, hence the no second date rule but she was sure of this decision, of this love for the man that was right in front of her. He had proven himself time and time again he would never leave her. But she couldn't tell him. She loved him, yes she did. She loved the way he laughed, smiled, looked, and talked. She loved the way he was protective and a good leader. She loved the way he teased. Gosh, she loved him altogether. Why couldn't she tell him? Why couldn't she tell him that falling asleep in his arms, keeping her safe was the first time in who knows how long she slept without a nightmare? He made her feel safe but she couldn't tell him. Yes, this is why she had been keeping her feelings a secret. She knew he liked her, it was obvious. The nicknames, which she loved, the way he was more protective of her, everything! Yet she was stubborn and wouldn't reveal her true feelings herself because of her commitment issues because she was afraid. She was afraid of been abandoned. She was afraid that he wouldn't love her back. She was afraid that she was reading too much into his actions, what happens if what she was thinking was her brain messing with her heart and her emotions?

"Kens?" Callen asked, grabbing her hand gently snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Anytime." Callen said smiling.

Smiling back Kensi asked, "Got any donuts?"

Laughing, Callen replied, "I'll get Sam to pick some up." Callen quickly sent a text off to Sam as Callen moved so he was sitting at the end of her feet on the couch. And that's where they stayed, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

_**I thought I would update today (Tuesday) in celebration of New NCIS tonight! I'm so excited! (Yes, I know this is a slightly different show but most people watch both like me and yeahh..) Haha, anyway! I'm excited! XD**_

_**Sorry if Deeks and other characters come across OOC with the language they use e.g. gosh instead of God. Due to my religious beliefs I substitute 'God' for gosh in my vocabulary and it didn't feel right to write it on here so I substituted! Haha, yeah thought I should explain that.**_

_**The drug. Yes, that is my own creation. I am sorry the name isn't that great but I had just finished an English exam so all my creative juices and brain power had left me and I was writing on sleep, yes, I realised that wasn't the best idea as I had to re-write the chapter! ;) Haha! Hence why this was updated a bit later than I would have liked! So I apologise for that!**_

_**Your response to the last chapter was once again phenomenal! I would like to thank;**_

_Lindsay1993, katiekatz27, Callensi, DevilJolie, Sweetylove30, and Jenna98 __**for your amazing reviews! I always find them so encouraging and your theories and thoughts always make me smile and think how I'm portraying the characters and the storyline! I cannot thank you guys enough! :D**_

_GhostSoldier1, Lindsay1993, DevilJolie, Sweetylove30, and Jenna98 __**for adding this story to their story alert.**_

_Callensi, GhostSoldier1, and Jenna98 __**for adding me to their author alert.**_

_GhostSoldier1,Sweetylove30, and __**for adding this story to their favourite stories list.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D Next chapter up shortly!**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

"Mr Hanna. Mr Deeks. My office." Hetty said. The men had just entered OSP after being mysteriously summoned in by the operations manager.

Sam and Deeks followed behind the operations manager as she led them to her office and took a seat behind her desk.

Pouring herself a cup of tea, Hetty asked the two men seated in front of her; "How is Miss Blye?"

"She's okay. Sleeps a lot and in quite a bit of pain." Sam answered.

"And her memory?" Hetty prodded.

"Slowly coming back, but in the form of nightmares and dreams."

"mmmm…" Hetty answered, obviously thinking and dissecting the information she had just received in her usual Hetty way. "How's Callen?"

"Um. Fine." Sam answered, confused.

"Keep an eye on him Sam. He is about to enter unsure ground, metaphorically speaking. Now, the reason I called you in is because Director Vance wants this case top priority. This man may know top secret secrets or he may know nothing, whatever the case he wants to play safe. We need to know why he targeting Miss Blye and whether she and/or us have been compromised. Also, we think the man may come back. If this is the case, we want him caught so you two are on stakeout in front of Kensi's house. I am sure Mr Callen can handle Miss Blye on his own."

"Uh, okay. I'll go get the surveillance stuff from Eric." Deeks said, excusing himself.

"I'll let G know what's up." Sam said, also excusing himself.

To be frank, Sam and Deeks were confused and suspicious. Sam and Deeks weren't the only capable agents to do surveillance, they were meant to be on protection detail and if worse came to worse, Eric would just put up cameras and they would surveillance that way. Why would Hetty pull them away from the protection detail? Something was going on.

* * *

Callen sat there, staring at the now sleeping agent. They had continued to sit there, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes in silence. That is until Kensi fell asleep but her grasp on Callen's hand didn't lose and Callen didn't pull away so that was where he stayed.

_Phone rings._

"Callen." Whispered, trying to not wake up the sleeping agent. He failed.

"_It's me, G. Hetty called us in to tell us to take up surveillance in front of Kensi's house in case the guy comes back. You good with Kensi?"_

"Are you coming back at all?" Callen asked, slightly concerned as Kensi sat up.

"_No, we have to go straight there, why?"_

"Kensi's having a donut redrawal." Callen replied, winking at the scowling agent.

"_Huh. Good luck with that one buddy! I'll keep you posted."_

They both hung up their phones.

"Is Sam coming with the dounts?" Kensi asked, hopefully.

"No, him and Deeks are doing something else." Callen replied as he saw the disappointment wash over Kensi's face like a five year old being told no more lollies before bed.

"Oh." Was all the deflated Kensi managed to get out.

Callen knew he would regret the decision but he also knew Kensi needed to get out of the house, "Donut run?"

"Donut run!" Kensi replied, happily almost falling off the couch in anticipation, luckily Callen caught her in time. Yep, the drugs were definitely turning Kensi into a sugar-high five year old.

Shaking his head, Callen helped the excited woman off the couch and helped her find her shoes. Five minutes later, they were in Callen's car driving to the closet donut shop.

"Why aren't Sam and Deeks coming back?" Kensi asked, after they had been driving in silence for 10 minutes.

"They have a surveillance op." Callen replied, not wanting to tell her it was to do with her case.

"It's at my house, isn't it?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, it is." Callen replied. _That was a long kept secret. _He didn't know why he wanted it a secret, he just didn't think it would sit well with her. Apparently it did, must be the drugs and lack of sugar.

"Thought so." Kensi replied, showing no sign of it not sitting well, in fact she came across as if she expected it and she didn't really care.

The rest of the ride to the donut shop was silent, each car companion in their own thoughts.

"Do you have enough energy to come in or do you want to stay in the car?" Callen asked as he parked the car.

"I'll stay." Kensi replied, giving him a smile. She knew if she went in that she probably wouldn't make it out without causing a scene. Getting off the couch and to the car drained a lot of her energy and she knew she would need the remaining energy to get back inside the house without being unconscious in Callen's arms. Not that she minded of course, it's just the moment would be better if she was awake. Wait. _What was she thinking?_

"Got the donuts." Callen said, as he hopped back into the car, disrupting Kensi's thoughts, "Got a dozen of your favourite."

"Thanks." Kensi replied, accepting the box and opening it to retrieve one, "It's been too long my friend!" She said as she took a hearty bite of the donut.

Callen just laughed at the woman next to him smiling gleefully like it was Christmas morning as she indulged in the donut like it would leap out of her hands if she held it longer than three seconds.

Starting the car and driving the car out of the car park, Callen stole a glance to the happy agent. He now realised how tired she looked. The drugs combined with her injuries took a lot out of her – more than anyone realised or anticipated.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you when we get home." Callen said, he knew how important rest was to her body at the moment. It was a prime opportunity for it to recover, and the more sleep she got, the quicker she would heal. Then again, that would mean less 'intimacy' between them and the less time they get to spend together. Wait. _What was he thinking?_

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Kensi suddenly yelled from her seat, startling Callen and yanking him away from his thoughts. Quickly pulling over, Callen undid his seatbelt and lent over to arouse Kensi from the obvious nightmare she was having.

"Kens, baby. Wake up. It's okay. He's not here." Callen said, hoping to soothe her.

"He-He was there. He-He said I-I knew him-him. I knew-knew him." Kensi said, shaking and quivering like crazy.

Callen tried to calm Kensi down as best as he could, but being in a car made things extremely awkward. Putting an arm around her and attempting to pull her close Callen asked; "Was this at your house?"

"Yea-Yeah. I-I knew him. I-I don't know where or-or why though." Kensi replied, still shaking and quivering profusely.

"That's okay. That's good. It means we are one step closer to catching this guy." Callen said, as he pulled away to start driving again but kept one hand in her hand to try to keep comforting her. He wanted to get home so he could hold her properly to comfort her. He didn't know whether this was taking advantage of her to satisfy his attractions to her or what but she seemed to benefit greatly from it so whatever guilt he had soon disappeared.

By the time they got home Kensi's shaking had gotten worse. Callen hypothesised that is was the drugs combined with the sugar combined with the dream which he again hypothesised were due to the combination of donuts and drugs. Those donuts were going.

Getting out of the car, Callen walked over to Kensi's side of the car and opened her door. Undoing her seat beat, he carefully picked up the shaking agent. He knew she wouldn't be able to walk. She could barely talk as it is, let alone the fact she was shaking like 'there ain't no tomorrow'.

"Ca-Callen. Put me dow-down. I-I can walk my-myself." Kensi protested.

"Yeah right Kens. You can barely talk let alone walk." Callen said as he continued to walk towards their house. Once they were inside, he placed her on the couch and grabbed her a blanket. Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her to comfort her, _properly this time_, he thought. Kensi snuggled into his arm until her head was resting on his shoulder.

Slowly, Callen moved his position on the couch so her back was supported by his chest and wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her and to stop her shaking. After five minutes of silence, Kensi's shaking had decreased dramatically.

"Kens. Can you tell me anything else about the guy you saw in your dream." Callen asked gently. He knew it was risky to bring the dream up again but he also knew he had to bring it up while it was still fresh in her mind.

"Um. Well… it was the same guy as before except her was clearer this time and I recognised him but I don't know where from or who he is or anything." Kensi answered as the shaking slowly came back.

"That's good. Can you think where you may have met him? A club? An old case?" Callen asked, holding her tighter as if to scare the shakiness that was slowly coming back away.

"No… He's not from any of those two places. It's like I haven't met him before but I have seen pictures of him but I have met someone that looks like him when I was younger. Maybe his dad? I don't know. I'm sorry Callen." Kensi replied as she started to cry and shake uncontrollably again.

"Shhh… It's okay, baby. You did good! Don't worry!" Callen answered trying to calm her down. This was certainly not a Kensi he was use to! He knew the drugs plus the injuries and the concussion was having a massive effect on her. He wanted the old Kensi back. He loved the old Kensi but he loved this Kensi too, because she needed him. Wait, hold up! _Love?_ Did he just say _he loved her?_ What was he thinking! He can't date a co-worker! Okay, yeah he admitted to himself the feelings he has for her but he couldn't, could he? She probably didn't love him back anyway. Why admit these feelings when it is only going to leave him heart broken, abandoned and looking stupid? He had been abandoned too many times, he wasn't about to this to himself. No, she wouldn't love him back. This is stupid to even think about love and her in the same sentence.

While Callen had been chasing himself around and around in circles with his feelings, Kensi had cried herself to sleep in pure exhaustion.

_Love. Dad always told me; __"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." Apparently Robert A. Heinlein made that quote famous. But I begin to wonder. Does this quote apply now? With Callen? I couldn't possibly love Callen, could I? I admitted it before, but I was high on drugs. Yes, it was the drugs not my actual brain and heart. But then what's the difference now? I'm high on sugar too? When I'm with Callen I am happy, more happy than normal. I never want him to leave. I feel safe around him, I feel like I can be myself around him. When I feel asleep in his arms it was the first time in a long time I didn't have nightmare, that's not love, is it? When he is happy, I am happy. When he his sad, I am sad. Just like the quote. Surely I didn't love Callen, did I? Maybe I did. But even if I did there is no point admitting it. He wouldn't love me back! I would be left looking stupid! No, it was stupid to even think about love and him!_

After Kensi chased herself around and around in circles with her feelings, Kensi feel into a deeper, peaceful sleep that was full of nothing. No nightmares, no dreams. Pure peacefulness because she had once again fallen asleep in Callen's arms.

Line.

"How long do we have to sit out here for?" Deeks asked, annoyed. Sam and himself had been seated outside of Kensi's apartment for four hours now and it was getting to Deeks. Stakeouts were bad, no one liked them. They were boring and you generally got on the nerves of the other person sitting in the car with you. Deeks barely handled them with Kensi but with the big guy himself? Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Sam had been the last person to accept Deeks to the team, he wasn't even sure if he was even accepted yet. He knew it was probably nothing personal, he hoped. He knew it was because he replaced Dom. Kensi explained Sam had been Dom's mentor, like Callen was Kensi's. When Dom died, Sam had been there he had been too slow in turning around to get the guy who shot Dom so Dom put himself in front of the line of bullets headed for Sam and sacrificed himself. Sam blamed himself. People wondered if Sam took the death the hardest, even harder than Kensi who had been Dom's partner.

"Until the guy turns up." Sam answered curtly.

"When's that going to be?" Deeks asked, pushing Sam's buttons.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be out here, would we Deeks?" Sam answered, obviously annoyed. Sam was bored. Sam was angry. Sam just wanted to punch something. It wasn't Deeks fault, but he was here so he got the unfortunate rathe of Sam's bad mood. It had been over a week now since they were clear on what was happening with Kensi. They had been wondering for over a month and to get a clear answer was reliving but it also made his blood boil. We dare they beat up and drug Kensi. Kensi, who he considered his younger sister, and someone he was extremely close too. He was one of the only people who could push Kensi's buttons the furthest to get answers out of her (besides Callen of course). She could do the same to him. That person was not going to see another day when he got his hands on him. He was going to let them know what he exactly thought of their actions towards Kensi.

"Depends. We could just be doing this to look after Kensi's apartment until she comes back." Deeks answered, he was bored and pushing Sam's buttons was better than sitting in silence. Plus, if Sam got too angry Deeks knew he could just get out of the car and go for a walk before coming back. The guy, if he ever did come, would turn up most likely at night and it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Deeks." Sam said, in a low growl.

"Then again, her place looks like a bomb went off in it so if someone did break in they probably would think her place had already been robbed. It's quite an efficient alarm system, cheap too." Deeks said, half to himself, half to an annoyed Sam.

"Deeks, if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you in such a slow and painful way that you would wish you had never entered this world." Sam said, in a very low growl. A growl Sam only used on the annoying liaison that could not liaise for his life. Was that even a word? The team continued to debate that to this very day. He was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Shutting up." Deeks said, as he pulled a crossword out of a bag he kept in the back. He knew the tone in Sam's voice, and Deeks valued his life. Very much so.

"Didn't imagine you as a 'crossword type of guy'" Sam said, glancing over at the liaison.

"Didn't imagine you as a 'slow painful death' kind of guy either; guess we all have our quirks." Deeks replied, not looking up from his crossword.

Sam smirked at Deeks response before placing his eyes back onto Kensi's apartment as the car fell back into the silence they had been sitting in for the past four hours. Yep, it was going to be a long stakeout.

* * *

_**These last chapters have been so hard, turns out I suck at writing romance (not that there has been much in here so far, hint hint; so far) ;) Sorry, it's late and it was midnight when I actually wrote this chapter! I'm a little sleep deprived, which makes me crazy like the happy little vegemite I am! **_

_**Cookies for the 20**__**th**__** reviewer go to: **__Jenna98! __***Hands virtual cookies over***_

_**Thank-you all so much! You're response continues to amaze me! All the people that review, I love you guys so much (not in a weird way, of course) ;D and please, please, please keep reviewing! It makes me so happy! :D Others, I don't beg but please exercise you voice and leave a review on your way out, I appreciate it immensely to know what you guys honestly think of the story! I use all feedback to improve my stories! Thank-you all so much for your reviews, alerts and favourites, as mentioned below! :D**_

_Jenna98, Special Agent Naomi Deeks, Night-Owlz, katiekatz27, and Callensi __**for reviewing the previous chapter! It means so much for people to tell me how I am going! I appreciate it immensely! I love knowing what people think of the chapter and how I am going! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me a happy chappie! :D**_

_purpleluva, Special Agent Naomi Deeks, christianx2, tcarr, and Night-Owlz __**for adding this story to story alert! So glad you liked the story! :D Makes me feel all warm and gooey inside! (;**_

_purpleluva, and Special Agent Naomi Deeks __**for adding me to author alert! It is such an awesome feeling to know people want to be alerted of my new stories etc. wow! **_

_purpleluva __**for adding me to your favourite author list and this story to your favourites list! That is such an incredible feeling! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading, it continues to amaze me how many people are reading this story! It makes me so, so happy! XD **_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

Waking up, Callen realised he had fallen asleep with Kensi firmly in his arms, also asleep. Trying to move without waking her up, Callen glanced at his phone and he realised they had fallen asleep for a good 8 hours. He NEVER slept for that long. Never. It was amazing how good he felt. He decided to ring Sam to see how things were going at the stake out.

"_Hanna."_

"Hey Sam, how's things going?" Callen asked, whispering to not wake up Kensi.

"_Okay. No one has come so things are pretty boring and slow."_

"And Deeks?"

"_As annoying as usual. How's Kensi?"_

Laughing quietly, Callen replied, "She's okay. She had another flashback about the guy who did this. This time she could see his face and she recognised him but she doesn't know where from."

"_At least she is remembering more!"_

"Yeah except it shook her to the core. She's sleeping now which is good but I think we will be staying away from sugar!"

"_Yeah, good luck with that!" _Sam replied laughing as he hung up.

"Was that Sam?" Kensi asked sleepily.

"Yeah, he was just checking in. How are you feeling?" Callen asked, looking down at the sleepy agent.

"Good, but hungry."

Laughing, Callen replied, "I'll get you some breakfast, but your laying off the sugar! But first, here is your medication." Callen said handing Kensi a handful of assorted tablets and a bottle of water.

"Why!" Kensi asked indigently as she took the tablets and water and swallowed, too hung up on Callen's new 'no sugar' rule to really care about her mental rule of not taking tablets.

"Not a good combo with the drugs. How about some cereal? Rice Bubbles or Coco-Pops?" Callen asked as Kensi started to sit up so Callen could get up. Once he got up, Kensi laid back down.

"Coco-Pops, with coffee."

"Juice, no coffee."

"Fine." Kensi replied, crossing her arms across her chest, showing she wasn't happy about it.

Laughing, Callen walked to the kitchen and started to make her breakfast. Suddenly, Callen heard his phone ringing. Looking around for it he realises he left it by the couch, running in to get it he realises the phone has stopped ringing.

"Kensi." Kensi said as she answered the phone, sounding a touch higher than a moment ago.

"_Kensi? Isn't this Callen's phone?" _Eric said, surprised at who answered the phone.

"Yeah, and?"

"_Uh, never mind. Is Callen there?"_

"Kensi. Give me the phone!" Callen said, walking into the room.

"Nope. You snooze you lose!" Kensi said, cheekily, poking her tongue out at Callen, Suddenly feeling energetic and a bit high.

"Kens. Don't make me come over there!" Callen said warningly with a smile on his face.

"Bite me!" Kensi said, getting off the couch and moving away from Callen.

"Don't tempt me!" Callen replied with a smirk, whilst advancing on Kensi. Before either of them knew it, Callen was chasing Kensi around the house for his phone while poor Eric was still on the line listening to the threats and screams coming through the phone.

"Kensi Marie Blye, get your butt back here now!" Callen yelled through the bathroom door that Kensi had locked herself in. Callen had no idea what made Kensi this high and energetic all of a sudden. Maybe it was the amount of sleep? Maybe it was the drugs taking affect in a way that was rare. Whatever it was he realised he now had a five-year-old on his hands with his only life line in the bathroom with her.

"No. I'm happy here!" Kensi said laughing.

"Don't make me come in their!" Callen yelled, warningly.

"You can't! I'm the only one who can pick a lock and I'm in here and you're out there! Ha-Ha!"

"Yeah? Have you forgotten about my gun?"

"Damn it!" Kensi whispered under her breath as she heard him walk away to find his gun so he could shoot the lock instead.

Slowly, Kensi opened the door and snuck out before Callen returned with his gun. What she didn't realise was that this was all a part of Callen's plan. Suddenly, two arms were around Kensi's waist, pulling her backwards towards him.

"Let go of me Callen!" Kensi yelled, while struggling against his grip.

"I don't think so!" Callen replied, not loosening his grip, "I'll take that!" Callen said as he took the phone from Kensi's grasp, keeping his arms firmly around her waist.

"Eric? Sorry about that, what do you need?" Callen said as he led the high agent into the kitchen.

"_We got a match… -"_Eric started before he was interrupted.

"Hold on Eric!" Callen said as he put the phone in his pocket to better guide Kensi to the kitchen to give her the breakfast he made her. He forgot she would fight back.

"Kens, here's your Coco-Pops and juice. I'll be back, okay?" Callen said, as Kensi sat down at the kitchen bench and started to eat the cereal as Callen walked out of the room to talk to Eric privately.

"Go Eric."

"_Like I was saying, we got a match on the photo image from Kensi's apartment. Well, more specifically four matches. I have their driver's licenses and case files on each of them. Sam and Deeks are heading over to your house as we speak; Hetty thought it would be wise to get them away from Kensi's apartment to give them a break before they kill each other."_

"Smart move." Callen said as he hung up the phone.

Walking back into the room, Callen smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Kensi had fallen asleep beside her breakfast, using her arms as a pillow she had her head resting on them.

Picking her up, Callen carried her to the bedroom and tucked her into bed before cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

"G?" Sam called as he and Deeks entered the house, happy to get out of the car he had shared with Deeks for the past 24 hours.

"In the kitchen." Callen replied. Kensi was still sleeping, which Callen deemed a good thing. A high Kensi was not something Callen wanted to deal with.

"Watcha doing in the kitchen?" Deeks asked, surprised; "and where's Kensi?"

"Making lunch and sleeping." Callen said, trying to hide his smile at that fact. He loved Kensi, not that he was admitting that anytime soon, but jeepers was she a hard person to deal with when she is high!

"And that makes you happy because?" Sam prodded.

_Damn it! _"Uh, because she kinda had a weird reaction to the drugs this morning." Callen replied, being vague.

"What kind of reaction?" Deeks asked, wanting more information about his partner.

"She went high, like as in 'high as a kite' or 'worse than a five-year-old'. That was one hard Kensi to deal with!" Callen replied, shaking his head at the memories of that morning.

"What did she do?" Deeks asked. He knew that his partner was hard enough to deal with without the influence of anything but he being a high as a kite, well. That was definitely a Kensi HE didn't want to deal with. He certainly felt sympathy for Callen.

"Stole my phone, while Eric was on the line and then locked herself in the bathroom so she didn't have to give it back. When I finally won I made her eat her breakfast and finished the conversation with Eric. I came back and she had fallen asleep on the bench. Hasn't woken since." Callen said, staring at the two men in front of him laughing.

"You lost your phone to a crippled, high Kensi? What's wrong with you man?" Sam asked between bouts of laughter.

"Hey! I'm not crippled!" Kensi said, entering the room.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! How are you feeling?" Sam asked, ignoring her statement altogether. He didn't know if she was still high or not but he didn't want to risk staying on the subject if she was.

"Good." Kensi replied taking the same seat she had fallen asleep in earlier.

"That's good." Deeks replied as Callen slid over tablets and glass of water in front of her.

"Yuck." Kensi replied pushing them away.

"Kensi. Take them or else." Callen said warningly, pushing the tablets back to her.

"Or else what? You'll pull the Hetty card on me again?" Kensi said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yep. Or I get Sam and Deeks hold you down while I force them down your throat." Callen said grinning.

"Fine." Kensi replied taking the tablets but clearly showing she wasn't happy about it, "Watcha guys doing here? I thought you guys were on a stakeout?" Kensi asked once all the tablets were swallowed.

"Hetty sent us over here to bring you guys some stuff, we can only stakeout for so long – especially with this guy!" Sam responded, pointing to Deeks.

"Hey! I'm the best stakeout partner ever!" Deeks said defensively.

"Pfft. Yeah right!" Sam said as Kensi and Callen were laughing.

"Now?" Sam asked Callen as the laughter subsided. He was unsure whether Callen had brought up the real reason why they were there and didn't want to unless Callen said so. He was unsure where Kensi was sitting mentally and knew this could mess her up pretty big.

"Yeah." Callen said after thinking for a moment. Helping Kensi up, he led her to the couch. He thought she might respond better on the couch. And there were less sharp objects by the couch as well. He didn't know where she sat mentally at the moment, it was like walking through a mine field.

"What's going on?" Kensi asked as she sat on the couch with Callen's arm still firmly around her waist.

"Kens, we have 4 suspects from the video of the guy at your house." Callen told her as Sam laid the four images of the suspects onto the coffee table, "do you recognise any of them?"

"Tha-That's Ryan." Kensi said straight away, pointing at the second image on the table.

"Ryan Leysha? You know him?" Deeks asked confused as he picked up his file and started scanning through it.

"Yeah, our Dads were in the marines together. We grew up together. He looks so much like his dad! I haven't seen in years… I think…"

"You think?" Callen asked also confused.

"Well… He looks like the guy that keeps appearing in my dreams but the image wasn't clear."

"Okay. Sam call Eric and get him to pull everything on Leysha. I want to know where he has been and where is at the moment."

"On it." Sam said as he reached for his phone and left the room.

"Fern?" Deeks asked concerned on the look on Kensi's face.

"Yeah?" Kensi asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You good?"

"Yeah, good."

"What were you thinking about?" Callen asked squeezing Kensi's side where his arm was still wrapped around.

"Ryan. I mean could it really be Ryan? We were such good friends in our childhood! Why would he do this?"

"I don't know, baby. Did something happen?" Callen replied gently. He had no idea where this realisation would lead, he was hoping and praying no to another panic attack.

"No. Not that I can think of. When my dad died we lost contact, well. I lost contact with the world so it wasn't personal but everyone knew that." Kensi said, looking at her hands so she wasn't looking at Deeks or Callen.

"Maybe he didn't know that. Don't worry, we will figure this out." Callen replied, squeezing her side again in hope of comforting her.

Looking up into Callen's eyes, Kensi gave him a small smile in appreciation, "Thanks guys."

"Anytime Kens." Deeks replies as Sam re-enters the room.

"Leysha moved to LA just before the break-ins started." Sam started, looking around at the three expectant faces looking back at him, "He bought an apartment 3 blocks from Kensi's apartment and is working at the local bank. He has no criminal record, not even a parking ticket. Eric says he is currently at the bank. Deeks and I will pick him up and take him to the boat shed."

"Okay, keep us in the loop." Callen said as Deeks and Sam headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Kensi said, stopping Sam and Deeks in their tracks, "I wanna go to the boat shed and be there when you interrogate him."

Sam, Callen and Deeks all looked at each other, exchanging looks.

Callen was the first to speak up, "Kens. You're in protective custody. You can't, it's against the rules."

"Callen. We did a donut run! What's the difference? And besides, the boat shed is where we work!"

Callen looked at Sam and Deeks for help, who in turn returned the puzzled and unsure expressions.

"The donut run wasn't around the guy who potentially did this to you! And I am pretty sure Hetty wouldn't let you."

"Yeah, but he could have been! And you don't know if you don't ask her." Kensi argued back.

"Kensi, are you even up to it, health wise?" Sam asked from his position by the door.

"Why are guys all against me?" Kensi asked, pouting like a child when they don't get their own way.

"We aren't, we are looking out for you! What happens if something happens?" Deeks said, putting in his 5 cents.

"You guys will be there to protect me." Kensi said without hesitating.

Knowing he was defeated and knowing she certainly wasn't going to give up Callen instructed; "Sam, Deeks. Go pick up Leysha and bring him to the boat shed. I'll call Hetty and update you guys on her decision. And for the record Kens, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Whatever, just call Hetty!" Kensi said happily as Callen stood up and Sam and Deeks left the house.

Shaking his head at the massive mood swings Kensi was having. Callen walked out of the room to call the operations manager.

"_Lange."_

"Hetty."

"_Mr. Callen. What can I do for you?"_

"Kensi wants to go to the boat shed, we don't think it is a good idea but she won't take no for an answer. What do you think?"

"_Hm. I had a feeling she would."_

"What should we do?"

"_Well. I don't personally think she should, I don't think she is up to it both mentally and physically but I also think it would be good to get her out of the house, besides the donut run she hasn't been out of the house since coming home from the hospital. It might also make her feel useful and since she is a witness she could identify whether or not he is the man that is responsible for the attacks."_

Callen wasn't even going to question how she knew about the donut run, "Is that a yes? You think it would be good for her?"

"_I presume you would be there with her?"_

"Yes…" Callen replied, confused with what the short operations manager was implying.

"_Then I think yes, but stay with her Mr Callen. She will most likely need someone."_

"Of course Hetty, thanks." Callen replied as he hung up and went to deliver the good news to Kensi.

"What did she say? Did she say yes?" Kensi asked expectantly jumping off the couch to meet Callen.

"She said yes." Callen said, not happy with the decision.

"Thank-you Callen! Thank-you!" Kensi said, embracing Callen in a hug. Callen never knew someone to be so excited to go watch an interrogation of someone that was most likely abusing them, he assumed it was the drugs and the fact she got her way.

Hugging her back, Callen realised how good she was to hug. Her small figure made it easy for him to wrap his arms around her and she smelled exotic but so Kensi at the same time. He could CERTAINLY get used to this!

Pulling away, Callen said; "Go find your shoes. I'll update Sam and then we will leave, okay my excited little munchkin?"

"Munchkin? What kind of name is that?" Kensi asked, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face Callen, scrunching up her face.

"I don't know, you're just all happy and excited and you reminded me of a munchkin." Callen responded, a big smile plastered on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." Kensi replied, returning the shrug and not giving it a second thought as she went off in hunt of her shoes, her mind too occupied with the thought of Ryan and what he had turned into to. Surly he had a reason for doing that to her, surly!

* * *

_**And another chapter bites the dust. **_

_**OMG! I am soooooo sorry that this update was so late! I used up all the internet so we had none and then one of best friends who I hardly see as she lives in the country slept over for 2 nights and then my auntie, uncle and 2 toddler cousins came over from Melbourne for 4 nights so I had to sleep on the couch and busy babysitting the two cutie pies and then my Pop had his 70**__**th**__** and wow! It was insane! Haha, once again, I am super sorry! Please forgive me and don't let this stop you from reviewing! ;D **_

_**Anne: Thank-you so much for your review! Means so much! :D Naw! Thank-you so much! Good to see that I'm portraying the characters the way I was hoping! Haha, yeah, that was a bit hard to write because they don't go on stake outs together so I guessed and hoped it paid off! Haha!(: **_

_**Cookies for the 30th reviewer go to: **__Anne! __***Hands virtual cookies over***_

_**Thanks for the awesome response! You guys are amazing! :D **_

_Sazzita, shestarsky, katiekatz27, xana4, Anne, Callensi, and Jenna98 __**for reviewing the previous chapter! You guys are amazing! Thank you for reviewing and boosting my confidence and hence getting this chapter up sooner! Please continue to review, it makes my day – not even joking! If you don't review, consider leaving one on the way out? I love to know what people honestly think of this story! I listen to all advice, tips, criticism and praise! :D**_

_Sazzita, and charichinking __**for adding this story to your story alert! So glad you liked it and want more! :D Awesome feeling! XD**_

_xana4, shestarsky, khaller12841 and charichinking __**for adding me to author alerts! That is incredible! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you soooooo much! :D :D :D**_

_charichinking __**for adding this story to your favourites list! That is such an amazing feeling! :D**_

_vvLone, khaller12841 and charichinking __**for adding me to your favourite author's list! Wow! This is incredible! Thank-you so much! XD**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Deliquesced Amity**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

Callen and Kensi had beaten Sam and Deeks to the boatshed by a couple of minutes, which explained by Deeks was because Leysha was in a meeting with his boss and they had to wait for it to end, meaning they had not missed the start of the interrogation like Kensi had been worried about.

Sitting cross-legged on the table, Kensi watched the interrogation on the plasma screen in the main room with Callen sitting on the edge of the table next to her. He had wanted to go in but a phone call from Hetty said he wasn't allowed to and had to stay with Kensi, outside of the room. Reasons Hetty explained to Sam privately because she wanted the suspect breathing at the end of the interrogation and not another corpse for the morgue.

They watched as Deeks sat in front of Leysha in a chair as Sam walked around, both obviously frustrated with the man. They had been interrogating him for the past hour and were not getting anywhere.

"Once again. How do you know this woman?" Deeks asked, pointing to a picture of Kensi.

"Once again, I don't." Leysha replied, obviously annoyed.

"Really? Huh. Okay, well then give me an alibi for the 17th of June." Deeks said, about to lose the last straw.

"I was at home, asleep! Bad day at work."

"Can anyone verify that?" Sam asked, also on the last straw.

"God." Leysha answered smartly.

"In other words, no. So tell me, where were you really?" Deeks said, in an almost snarly voice.

"Why don't you believe me?" Leysha asked, fear in his eyes of either not being believed for telling the truth or in fear that his cover story was not being bought. Sam and Deeks hadn't decided yet but they were both pretty sure it was the latter.

"Because we have footage of you breaking and entering this woman's house! Multiple times!" Deeks yelled as he pointed to a couple of photos of him outside of Kensi's apartment. They had decided before the interrogation to try to keep Kensi's name out of it as much as possible for both her sake and to test him at the same time.

Quickly looking at the photos, Leysha replied; "You can't prove that's me." As he lent back in his chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled smugly.

Before Sam or Deeks did something they would regret, they both left the room and slammed the door behind them as they went out to meet the other two on-lookers.

"Definitely the guy, Kens?" Deeks asked once they met with the couple.

Looking at the plasma screen Kensi replied, "Yeah." And then looking back at her co-workers she elaborated, "Definitely him. He's the guy that appears in my dreams."

"Now we just have to get him to fess up." Sam said knowing full well the court would not rule Kensi as a reliable witness due to the drugs and her mental and physical conditions at the time.

"Let me talk to him." Kensi said, surprising all three men.

"No way, Kens." Callen said after a couple moments of silence as he was the first person to find his voice from the surprise of the statement. Though, all three men were secretly suspecting her to state that she would like too, it was Kensi after all.

"Why not? He would most likely fess up to me!" Kensi protested. Deeks and Sam just stood watching, silently agreeing to let Callen handle this one on his own.

"Because you are in protective custody, you are a target and you are not even technically allowed out of the house, which we bent that rule twice already. And you most certainly are not allowed to be anywhere near the interrogation to find the guy who did this to you." Callen replied, putting an arm around her waist in hopes of both comforting her and restraining her so she wouldn't do something stupid.

"So? Who cares! I am Federal Agent! I have as much right as you guys to interrogate him, this is where I work, so how is that bending the rules? It's not. Exactly. And I am NOT a victim." Kensi replied, obviously losing her temper and reading into what Callen told her.

Quickly, Kensi stood up and pulled away from Callen's grip. She knew she only had a small window but chanced it as she took off running towards the interrogation room. Once inside she quickly shut and locked the door before blocking the door making it extremely hard to get in.

Once Kensi fled towards the interrogation room, it took the three men a couple of seconds to realise where she was going before they took off after her. As they started to bang on the door to get it down, Kensi blocked the door, making it harder for them to get the door down.

"Kensi! Let us in!" Callen yelled, trying to get through the door. He was worried. Kensi just locked herself in the room with the guy he was pretty sure abusing her and they had no way of protecting her, there was no way for him to protect her.

"No!" Kensi yelled back.

Realising they weren't going to get the door down, the three men retreated back to the main room to watch the interrogation unfold.

"Ryan. Long-time no see, huh?" Kensi asked, sitting down at the chair that Deeks was sitting in before.

"Yeah, been while. How are ya?" Ryan asked. He seemed almost confident Kensi realised. She knew that it was him, she just had to get him to talk.

"I'm good thanks. What about you?"

"I'm good as well."

"That's good. You know Ryan, I have this feeling and I just can't explain it." Kensi said, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah? What kind of feeling?"

"I feel like I have seen you recently but it's stupid, I mean the last time I saw you I was 15."

"I know, like we said, it has been a while." Ryan replied, purposely ignoring the 'I feel like I have seen you recently' bit. Kensi also noticed how his face turned almost angry when she mentioned the last time she had seen him was when she was 15. Was this all something to do with that?

"Hm. That is has but tell me Ryan. Why do I feel like I have seen you before recently?" Kensi asked, getting out of her chair and walking around Ryan.

"Maybe you have been seeing someone that looks like me?" Ryan said, starting to feel on edge but smirking to cover it up.

"Mm. No, I haven't. Haven't dated in a while. Got this thing for another guy, haven't told him yet though but he definitely does not look like you, hotter too with calming ocean blue eyes." Kensi replied, not looking at the small camera and sighing dramatically at the mention of his eyes.

Outside, however, Sam and Deeks both turned to look at Callen after Kensi's statement.

"What? Who said it was me?" Callen answered, hiding the relief he had once he heard that statement. She really did like him back! But so much time has been wasted of him running around in circles with his feelings and how she will react and -

"G. Don't play stupid. It is obvious you two have a thing for each other." Sam said pulling Callen out of his, once again, round-a-bout thoughts.

Before Callen could respond they were interrupted by a smash coming from the interrogation room. Looking up at the plasma screen they saw a furious Kensi holding Ryan to the wall, hands close to suffocating him. Quickly, the three men ran to the door and somehow managed to get it open with their combined efforts.

Running in, Kensi was still holding him around the neck with one hand and sometimes punching him in the stomach and face.

"Kensi. Let him go." Callen said, edging closer to her.

"No." Kensi replied, not loosening her grip one bit. Using her free hand she started punching Ryan in the face and stomach whilst yelling at him,

"It was you! You're the one who has been coming into my house, you stupid idiot! Just admit it! It was you! Why? Huh? Why did you do it" Kensi started to tighten her grip around Ryan's neck and the team noticed he was starting to turn blue. Even if Ryan wanted to respond, he certainly couldn't with Kensi's strong grip.

"Kens. Let him go, he's not worth it." Callen tried again.

"Yes he is." Kensi replied, tightening her grip once again.

Callen knew he had to take action, signalling to Deeks with his hands they grabbed Kensi. Callen grabbed Kensi around her waist from behind while Deeks stood between her and Ryan trying to get her to realise her lock on his neck so when Callen pulled, Ryan didn't go with them.

Trying to push Callen away, Callen half-carried, half dragged the distressed agent just outside of the door.

"Kens. Calm down, it's okay. We've got him." Callen said, not letting go of her and facing her, "We will get a confession out of him, don't worry!" Being bold, Callen put his arms around her waist once again pulling Kensi into a, hopefully, comforting hug. After a while Callen broke free and used his hand to push a lose bit of hair away from her face, "I'll be back, okay baby?"

Kensi nodded as he let go of her and her head looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone but as soon as he let go of her she felt a new set of arms around her shoulders. Looking up she saw Deeks smiling at her.

"Nice punch, Kens." Deeks commented.

"Thanks." Kensi replied with a smile as they peered into the interrogation room they were standing just outside of with Deeks arm around her as if to comfort her yet restrain her at the same time.

What Kensi missed with her head down was that Callen asked Deeks to restrain her for him. He didn't need her to come pouncing into the interrogation, they were already going to have to get Eric to edit a lot out as it was so their versions of the interrogation matched up with the video that would go on record.

"You wanna admit it now?" Sam asked sitting in front of Ryan who was once again sitting in his chair.

"Admit what?" Ryan asked, trying to appear like he hadn't a clue what they were talking about while rubbing his neck where Kensi's finger marks were still visible.

"You break into a Kensi's house two to three times a week, beat her and then drug her so she has no memory and then leave again." Sam replied, placing the photographic evidence of Ryan breaking into Kensi's apartment.

"Who said I did that? You cannot tell from those photos that is me."

"Yes, you can. And we did. All the evidence is stacked against you, admit it and may help yourself in the process."

"Well then I want to see this 'so called evidence' because I am pretty sure you have none meaning –" Ryan was interrupted as Callen broke. Callen had been standing beside Sam before it was the final straw. This man was not going to get away with hurting Kensi, his girl. Callen approached Ryan and threw him against the wall.

"Why? Huh? Why did you do that to her? What reason do you have for putting a person through that?"

"I didn't do anything." Ryan retorted, earning him a right hook to the jaw.

"G." Sam said warningly as he attempted to pull him back. Callen shrugged him off.

"Yes, you did. Just tell me 'why'. Huh? Why? That is all I want to know."

"Who could pass up an opportunity to do that to that sexy thang. To touch her, to feel her. She was vulnerable. She was easy, and she deserved it. Every second of it, she deserved it! And it was worth it, every– "Before Ryan could finish his sentence he was getting punched, hard. In his abdomen and face by one angry G. Callen.

"G! Stop!" Sam said, trying to get his partner to stop but he couldn't.

Kensi who was witnessing the whole event unfold from the threshold of the room in Deeks grip suddenly broke free and ran towards Callen.

"Callen. Stop. It's okay, I'm okay." Kensi said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Reversing the roles of just a few minutes ago.

"No it's not. This jerk abused you Kens." Callen replied as he delivered more blows to Ryan's body.

Standing in front of Callen, using herself as a barrier, Kensi tried to stop Callen.

"I'm not worth this, G." Kensi said, hoping that using his first name might knock more sense into him, "I'm not worth possibly losing your career."

In surprise at her sentence Callen froze. Taking advantage of this opportunity Kensi pushed him away from Ryan.

"Of course you are, Kens. What would make you say such a stupid statement like that?" Callen asked, looking her in the eyes.

Before Kensi could respond, Sam interrupted them.

"Lover-birds, out! I'm banning you two from this interrogation!" Sam said as he pushed the two out of the room with a smile as he and Deeks took over the interrogation.

Putting his arm around Kensi, Callen led her to a nearby couch. As they sat down Callen turned to face Kensi, arm still firmly around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kens." Callen said, looking into her eyes.

"For what?" Kensi asked, surprised at his sudden apology.

"Not getting a confession out of Leysha."

"That's okay, Sam and Deeks will… Eventually. And you kinda did… But it will most likely have to be edited out by Eric if you want your job unless he can work some of his magic!" Kensi said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to, legally anyway. I failed you baby." Callen said with a sad face. He kinda regretted going physical on Leysha but it felt so good at the same time and the jerk deserved every punch.

"G." Kensi said, using her hand to lift his chin up so she could look into his eyes, "You didn't fail me! You put your career on the line to punch the daylights out a suspect! If anything, I failed myself and let myself become a victim." Kensi replied as a tear slipped out and slid down her face.

"Oh Kensi." Callen said as he wiped the runaway tear away with the pad of his thumb.

Callen and Kensi sat there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes for who knows how long before they were interrupted by the slamming of a door. Looking up, without letting go, they saw Sam and Deeks emerge from the room and walk over to them.

"We finally got a proper confession out of him. It was him that broke into your house Kens." Sam said, looking Kensi in the eyes.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Something about revenge to do with your father's death and you."

"What? What does that mean?" Kensi asked confused.

"He had feelings for you Kensi, and when your Dad died you lost contact with him. He took it personally and he hunted you down to get revenge. Took him this long though." Deeks said, looking at Kensi with sympathy.

"Oh, well then why did he use the drugs?" Kensi asked, shocked.

"He said so you couldn't run off to the police or something like that and tell on him. It also meant you couldn't change anything making it continuously 'easy' for him to get in because he could continue to use the same way each time." Deeks answered.

"Oh." Kensi said, obvious she was in her own thoughts.

"Hey." Callen said, regaining her attention and moving his arm around her waist to squeeze her side, "This isn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

"G's right." Sam said, giving Kensi a smile.

Kensi smiled back, trying to convince herself that they were right.

"Hetty wants to debrief us back at OSP in 30 minutes. Deeks and I will first drop Leysha off at LAPD for prosecuting." Sam said.

"Okay." Callen replied as Sam and Deeks went to retrieve Leysha and leave the boathouse, leaving Callen and Kensi alone.

"Kensi." Callen said softly, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Kensi asked, looking up at him.

"This case. It has made me realise something, something that I have hidden for a while now, something that I cannot hide anymore. I don't know if you will be the same back, heck, you probably won't but I can't hide it anymore."

"G? What's going on?" Kensi asked, slightly worried and concerned. Taking a deep breath, Callen decided to just go ahead and say before he chickens out once again,

"Kensi Marie Blye. I love you. I love you so much and I can't hide my feelings any more. I love the way you smile, the way you dress, walk, talk. Gosh, I love everything about you." Callen said, looking Kensi in the eyes as he watched a smile creep onto her face.

"G Callen. I love you too." Kensi replied as their lips meet in pure bliss.

After a while Callen whispered, "I'm glad we worked this out." as they broke for much needed air.

"Me too." Kensi replied as their lips once again reconnected in a sweet embrace.

Maybe, just maybe, Kensi found love in life. Love that won't leave her, that won't abuse her, that won't give her nightmares or come to haunt her but yet scare them away and be with her through thick and thin. Maybe, just maybe, Kensi Marie Blye will have a happy ending after all.

* * *

_**All they all lived happily ever after, the end... Or is it? O.o**_

* * *

_**Yes, this story is finished. :D I'm a bit sad, it always is when you finish a story but I have more ideas so that's good! (Explained below). **_

_**I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story and supported it and me throughout the process! Thank-you to future readers for you reviews (yes, please review! I don't care how long this story has been up for I love reviews and the encouragement! And it is also a massive encouragement knowing people still read this!) **_

_**Cookies for the 40th reviewer go to: **__Mrs Percy James Mellark! __***Hands virtual cookies over***_

_**Firstly however, I would like to thank;**_

_Callensi, InGreyEyes, Sazzita, Jenna98, Anne, Lindsay1993, xana4, katiekatz, and Mrs Percy James Mellark __**for reviewing the previous chapter even though I took forever to update due to no internet (my bad!) Haha! :S Your reviews mean so much to me! They encourage me and help me write and consider different things when writing future chapters. I appreciate them so much! (Record of 9 reviewers! WOOOOO! XD)**_

_heath.96, Motherofmytwo, , kath46, and Mrs Percy James Mellark __**for adding this story to your story alert subscription thingy! Amazing feeling!**_

_heath.96 __**for adding this story to your story favourite list, that is an incredible compliment! **_

_InGreyEyes, Takoh, Motherofmytwo, Lindsay1993, , heath.96, and kath46 __**for adding me to your author alert subscription thingy. Wow! :D **_

_Takoh, Jenna98, and Mrs Percy James Mellark __**for adding me to your favourite authors list! That is so awesome! XD**_

_**Anne: **__Thank-you so much for your review! Awww! Thank-you so much! Such an awesome compliment! :D I know, it was sooo much fun to write! Haha(: It would be! Shane Brennan should put that in the show! It would be very entertaining! Haha XD I'm the same with other stories, I don't know how I would cope without FanFiction during the break! :S OMG! I'm doing the same thing! Haha! Season 3 comes out in Australia on August 1__st__, I'm so excited! And I'm hoping we won't be too far behind America when Season 4 is aired, I hate accidently coming across spoilers when looking for something.. D: Same! I'm still trying to get over it! D: I have considered it but I'm still trying to get over the finale… It's horrible! Stupid finales! :S Callen can't go to jail, he can't! D: Hetty can't resign, she can't! D: But maybe! Haha(: No problem! :D_

_**I have a couple of one-shots in the making and an iPod challenge as well because they look like fun so be on the lookout for that! And an idea just occurred to me so I MAY do a squeal to this story, we'll see how time permits but if you guys would like that, let me know in a review or something, with suggestions if you have any for a squeal as well would be great! I'll do it if people want me too, so voice your opinion people! :D**_

_**See you soon in an another magical adventure! :D **_

_**-That Aussie Gurl xo **_


End file.
